Odd meets the Terminator
by THENINJAOFCOOL
Summary: Odd meets a cybernetic organism from the future sent to protect him from the T-3000, which is John Connor, a former leader of the humans in the war against Skynet, converted into a machine. The T-3000 comes to kill him, Sissi, and the others. Will they stop him or will they die.
1. Chapter 1

Odd Della Robbia heads to the Brain Bar where he orders a glass of root beer. He and his friends just finished a battle with XANA, who almost killed everyone on earth by poisoning the water supply. A guy wearing a black leather biker jacket and pants, as well as shades walks in and takes a seat next to Odd. "Sup," asks the blonde-haired comedian. "I am great, thanks," says the biker looking guy, in a German accent. "Name's Odd. Odd Della Robbia." "I am a T-101, sent back in time to provide protection for a human named John Connor." The T-101 shows Odd his metal arms and legs. Odd looks in awe. "Whoa, you're a cyborg from the future?" "Affirmative," confirms the T-101. "What year are you from," inquires Odd. "The 2029, where a supercomputer called Skynet has wiped out half of the planet and sends machines to wipe out the remaining humans." "So, how come you are a good guy," asks Odd, suspiciously. " The Resistance captured me and rewired my CPU to send me back in time to protect their future leader John Connor." "Cool! Me and my friends also fight against an evil form of AI called XANA, but in a digital world." "I have heard of your travels, Odd. You and your friends, Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Scheaffer." "Nice to know someone knows of our adventures," says Odd. They've always kept Lyoko and XANA a secret from the public, but Odd is relieved that someone knows of their adventures. "You are part of the Resistance," says the T-101. Odd almost falls out of his seat. "What?" "You, Odd, are the best soldier ever, Yumi and Ulrich are weapon developers and combat trainers in martial arts, and Jeremy and Aelita are part of the strategical team." "Wait till they hear about this," says Odd. "I should come with you to prove what you says is true," insists the T-101. "All right." Odd pays for the drinks as he heads out, when suddenly, a big cop punches him to the ground. "Odd Della Robbia, prepare to be terminated." Odd jumps up and side kick the cop so hard, his opponent's head is in his stomach. Odd then sees something weird: the cops head moves back to above his shoulder. "What are you," he asks. "You will pay for your insolence," as the cops hand turns long and sharp. "Odd, get down!" Odd turns around and sees the T-101 deliver a backfist and reverse punch to the head of the cop as he pull a bo staff and hits the cop in the face, KOing it. "WHAT WAS THAT," says Odd. "The T-3000, a liquid metal terminator sent back to kill you and your friends." "What did I do to it," asks Odd. "You ended his predecessor, the T-2000." "Aw, crap," says Odd. The T-3000 gets up and slashes at Odd's back. "Odd!" The T-101 pulls a shotgun and blows a big hole in his chest and head before picking up Odd and putting him on his motorcycle and riding off. Odd wakes up to see he is on a motorcycle and the T-3000 chasing them. "Uh, dude, think you can go faster?" Odd fires his trademark "Laser Arrows" at the T-3000, slowing him down and making him trip. "Ok, let's go to Kadic. My friends need to hear this." The T-101 and Odd head to his school. Way behind them, the T-3000 heals its wounds and sees a police car pull up. A cop comes out. "Are you-" His question is short as the T-3000 turning kicks him in the head, snapping his neck, before morphing as him and taking his car.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Odd and the T-101 ride their way to Odd's school. "So, in the future, do Ulrich and Yumi get married," asks Odd. "Yes," answers the cyborg. "I knew they would always end up together." Yumi and Ulrich have always been to stubborn to admit their love for each other. "And so do Jeremy and and Aelita," add the T-101. "Who do I get married to," asks Odd. "You are married to your long-term girlfriend, Elizabeth Delmas." Odd and Sissi have been together since they found out they have been chatting online. Sissi even knows about his adventures to Lyoko. "So, you have been sent to protect this guy John, who sent you?" asks Odd. "Not in this timeline." "So who sent you?" "You did. You became the new leader of the Resistance." "What happened to John? The T-3000 killed him?" "The T-3000 IS John." Odd's eyes bulge. "So, the robot sent to kill me and my friends is the former leader of the Resistance?" "That is correct." "So, what's his plan now?" "To assassinate your girlfriend," says the T-101. "He is going to kill Sissi? We have to stop him." Meanwhile, Mr. Delmas, the principal at Odd's school is in his office, typing on his computer, when his door is busted open. "Who is that," exclaims the principal. "Jean-Pierre Delmas," says a voice. "Who are you?" "Your doom." In her room, Sissi paints her nails when she hears her phone ring. "Hey, Odd. How was your day," she asks. "Good. Hey, could you meet me in your father's office," asks the T-3000, disguising his voice. "Sure. I'm on my way." The T-3000 hangs up and picks up the corpse of her father and puts it in the closet. Odd and the T-101 arrive at the school grounds and bump into Jim, the gym teacher. "Della Robbia. What are you doing here?" "Sorry, Jim. I'm looking for Sissi." "Well, she said she was meeting you in the principal's office." "I didn't tell her to do that." "It must be the T-3000. When it slashed you, it had the ability to mimic your voice," say the T-101. "What is this T-300," asks Jim. "Would you mind showing him," asks Odd. The T-101 shows Jim its robo-arms. "Oh my God! Are you from the future?" "Yes." "No time, Jim. We have to stop Sissi." Sissi goes into the office, expecting to see her boyfriend, but sees her father. "Daddy, did you see Odd come in here?" "Why, no, Miss Delmas." "You know my name, right?" "Oh right! Sissi." "You're not my father!" "No, I am your worst nightmare," says the false principal as he morphs into his original form. The T-3000 pulls its gun as Odd and the T-101 come in. Sissi turns around as the T-101 shouts, "Get down!" Sissi ducks as he fires a shotgun blast straight at the face of the evil cyborg, sending him out the window. "Who are you," asks Sissi. "Come with me if you want to live," says the T-101. Sissi grabs his hand. "Odd, what is going on? Is XANA's doing?" "No. It's something much worse." The three get out as the T-3000, hanging to the window sill climbs back through and chases after them. "Odd, who is this," asks Sissi. "A machine from the future sent to protect us." "From that other guy? Why was he like my father." "The T-3000 is mimetic poly alloy, able to mimic anything it come in physical contact with." "Meaning," asks Sissi. "Your father is dead." Sissi starts to tear up. "Sissi, we must go," says Odd. They make it outside and find the nearest car. "Quick! Its coming," screams Sissi. "Hold on!" The T-101 floors the pedal and gets out of the school, with the T-3000 on their tail. "Sissi, you know what to do," says Odd, smirking. Sissi returns the smirk as she screams so hard, the T-3000 is propelled backward as Odd fires his Laser Arrows at him, making the T-3000 fall and roll. "Whew," says Sissi. "Now could one of you explain what the heck is going on here?!"

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sissi listens as the T-101 explains the events to her: Judgement Day, SkyNet, her boyfriend becoming the leader of the Resistance, everything. "So, to be clearer: this T-3000 is a former human and leader of this Resistance, who has been perverted into a machine?" "That is correct," says the T-101. "And Odd is the new leader," she adds. "Is that so hard to believe," inquires Odd. Sissi takes a minute to take all this in. "Ok. Calm down, Sissi. So, what's the T-3000 plan now?" "Having failed killing both you and Odd, he will try to end your other friends." "You mean...," Odd begins. "He is going to kill Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich," says the T-101. "We have to save them," says Sissi. "Negative. The T-3000 will probably predict that move." "This more than just logic; this is about sticking with our friends in their time of need," says Odd. Sissi and T-101 are suprised by the words coming out of Odd's mouth. Usually, he is a follower, but this time, they see why he leads the Resistance. "You make a compelling argument, Odd. I will follow you," says the T-101. "Jeremy says he was working on a new program at the factory to help us in our fight against XANA." They head to the factory. Meanwhile, the T-3000 disguises itself as Odd as he rides the elevator down to the computer room. He find the 4 in one room. Jeremy sees "Odd" and says, "Hey, Odd. How was your trip to the Brain Bar?" "Good. The water was a little stale," says "Odd". "Wait a minute. You're not Odd," says Ulrich. "How can you tell," asks Aelita. "I share a room with the guy. He never drinks water at the Brain Bar; he always gets root beer." "That's true," says Yumi. "You got me," says the imposter as he morphs back into his old form. "What the heck is that," exclaims Aelita. "Your undoing," says the T-3000 as he pulls a pistol. "Look out," shouts Jeremy as he fires a shot. The bullet hits Jeremy in the shoulder. "Jeremy," shouts Aelita. Another shot is fired as it hit Aelita in the thigh. "Son of a gun," shouts Ulrich as he runs at the robot, but he fires another shot on to Ulrich's pelvis. Yumi frantically runs to the elevator but she is blocked off as the T-3000 aims at her heart. "This time, I won't miss." Suddenly, the elevator opens and the T-101 fires 5 shots at the T-3000's chest and head. "Yumi," shouts Sissi and Odd. "Who is that?" "A protector." "The T-3000 is gone, but he'll be back," says the T-101. "Let's help the others," says Sissi. Later, the T-101 helps them up and tells them everything. "We have to kill that thing," says Ulrich. "Hold on! That "thing" managed to fracture your pelvis," says Sissi. "You have to stay here." "How do we kill a cyborg made of semi-solid liquid," asks Aelita. "With extreme heat," says Odd. "If we use heat, it should melt and destroy the robot." His friends look in wonder. "I saw it in a movie once similar to this: Terminator 2: Judgement Day." "Well, that make sense," says Ulrich. "It was me and Sissi's first date." Meanwhile, the T-3000 goes back on the hunt. He hears footsteps and shoots some rounds at a beam. "I sense you, Yumi Ishiyama. You and your friends can't stop SkyNet." Yumi says, "John, I know you're in there. You can stop this." "John Connor is gone, there is only machine." The T-3000 grabs Yumi and says "Call to Odd and Sissi." "Over my dead body," she says. "That can be arranged." He grabs Yumi's throat, choking her. "Call them now." "Screw you, butthole." She kicks the T-3000 in the groin, and gets away. "You think you've won? You are wrong," says the T-3000, as it turns into Yumi. Odd and Sissi finish their flame rocket launcher. "Odd, what if we can't beat him?" "Sissi, it's gonna work," says Odd as he head to fight his foe. "I'll be back." Odd kisses Sissi, before he puts on a pair of shades and cocks his gun. Up on the surface, he looks around for the T-3000 and Yumi. "Odd, help," cries a voice. "Yumi?" Yumi appears in front of him. "Yumi, you OK?" "I'm good." Suddenly, another Yumi appears behind the first. "Get out of the way, Odd!" Odd sees the first Yumi pull a pistol. "Shoot!" The real Yumi fires a shotgun in the back of the imposter, making it turn around. Yumi fires more shots out until she hears a click: she's run out of ammo. As it makes its way to her, the T-3000 hears a voice. "Hey, you!" He turns around as Odd says "Say hello to my little friend!" He fires the rocket at the cyborg, baking it in fire. The T-3000 shrieks as it transforms its appearance trying to escape the pool of lava developed beneath it. "Hasta la vista, baby," says Odd as the T-3000 melts away. Sissi and Ulrich come up and see their love interests standing tall. "Odd! Yumi!" They both hug their friends as Jeremy and Aelita make their way. "Is it dead?" "Terminated," says the T-101, who comes to them. "Where will you go now," asks Odd. "I must return to my timeline. The Resistance must hear of our victory." The T-101 opens a time-displacement field and waves goodbye to his new friends. "We'll meet again." The T-101 is sent back into his time. Odd turns his attention to Sissi. "Uh, Sissi?" "Yes, Odd." "There's something I've wanted to ask you." Odd gets on one knee and pulls a ring out. "Will you marry me?" Sissi tears up. "Yes." Sissi and Odd share a kiss, much longer than the last one. Jeremy hears a beeping from his laptop. "Guys. Activated tower in the desert sector." Odd and Sissi pull away. "Go get 'em, tiger," says Sissi. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita head to the scanner to continue their fight against XANA.

*Epilogue* (Insert following words and Terminator theme in final part where Odd heads to Lyoko)

"I thought leadership was always given. Now, I know leadership is earned. I will never forget the heroic act of a machine, who put his life on the line so I could live. The Terminator was much more than a machine; it was my friend, and, in a way, it was even more human than me. My name is Odd Della Robbia. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves."


End file.
